El sabor de la miel
by mish1
Summary: Situado después del 6º libro. Luna busca el modo de hacer que Ginny recupere su fuerza y alegría habituales. LunaGinny ligero.


Disclaimer: Ya sabéis, Luna y Ginny pertenecen a Jk Rowling

**El sabor de la miel**

_Es en las noches de luna nueva. En la oscuridad. Como si temieran que la luz reflejada del astro fuera a eclipsar su fulgor._

_Es en esas noches cuando es más fácil descubrirlas. Cuando su timidez está más descuidada y se pierden en bailes y risas._

_Es entonces cuando tienes que ocupar tu sitio entre campanillas silvestres. Bien quieta._

_Y confiar en tu suerte._

…..

Le gusta la Madriguera. Su jardín de hierba alta repleto de gnomos. La casa torcida desafiando la gravedad.

Le gusta la amabilidad de la señora Weasley. También el señor Weasley con su cobertizo lleno de maravillosos artefactos muggles. Y los hijos varones del matrimonio que ha conocido, tan parecidos y a la vez tan dispares y únicos.

Pero lo que más le gusta es Ginny. La repentina Ginebra que le abrió sus puertas sin reparo, a pesar de que todo el mundo la rehuía y ella no sabía cómo encajar.

….

Es verano. El sol cae implacable sobre los campos. El agua de un arroyo acaricia dos pares de pies cansados bajo la sombra de un almendro de copa ancha.

Junto a la orilla un par de sombreros de paja y un cesto cargado de moras.

La chica pelirroja con trenzas está tumbada remolona en la hierba.

La muchacha rubia del moño descuidado se entretiene con los peces que desafían la corriente jugueteando entre sus pies.

…

La casa por fuera permanece como perdida en el tiempo. Un tiempo de campos de trigo y corrales para gallinas que campan a sus anchas. Una casa calentada durante años por el sol y sonrisas infantiles.

Pero el tiempo pasa para todo. Entre sus piedras se extinguieron los gritos y el alboroto. Año tras año se ha ido haciendo demasiado grande de habitaciones vacías y rincones olvidados.

…

Los peces se alejaron, hundiéndose en lo más profundo del río, y las sombras empiezan a alargarse.

Luna también se tumba y mira a su izquierda, donde el anaranjado que empieza a acariciar la tierra despierta el fuego de la melena pelirroja perdida en mil giros de rojo y dorado.

Los ojos marrones, lánguidos, se vuelven a mirarla. Al verse observada, Ginny sonríe rauda y sus ojos vuelven a mostrar su brillo acostumbrado. Admira esa sonrisa y ese brillo que siempre deslumbran a quien está a su lado. Aún cuando esa expresión espontánea se ha vuelto en las últimas semanas una máscara que trata de confortar su corazón lo mismo que el de los demás.

…

Hace dos semanas la Madriguera volvió a estar repleta de vida con ocasión de la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Fue entonces cuando Luna acudió, invitada al enlace y a quedarse un tiempo para disfrutar del verano con la pequeña de la familia.

En los días siguientes la casa se fue vaciando de nuevo. Y Luna comprendió algo más de por qué estaba ella allí.

Aliviar el vacío.

…

-Tendríamos que ir volviendo. Si no, mamá se va a preocupar.

Se levantan perezosas y hacen el camino de vuelta por senderos de tierra que es polvo.

…..

Ginny es una de esas personas con una magia especial. Una magia interior. Un brillo que ilumina su rostro y que transmite algo de ese fulgor a los que están con ella.

Luna es como el astro que le da nombre. Cuando está con la pelirroja se siente capaz de reflejar un poco de esa luz. Pero no puede brillar con luz propia como el sol. En sus sombras se esconde todo un mundo al que a veces da voz.

…

Una semana después de la boda se fueron ellos.

Se fueron los tres a desempeñar su importante papel en una guerra que amenaza a todos.

Los tres solos. El héroe y sus compañeros inseparables.

Se fueron una noche de silencios.

…..

Durante el triste y solemne entierro Luna los oyó. Escuchó incrédula cómo Harry dejaba a su amiga atrás.

"Piensa cuánto peligro correrás si mantenemos nuestra relación. Él lo sabrá, se enterará." Le dijo. "Intentará atraparme a través de ti."

Y vio cómo Ginny aceptaba comprensiva la decisión.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron se consolaban mutuamente. Y lo siguieron al final. Y él lo permitió.

La rubia simplemente no podía creerlo.

De estar en el lugar de Harry no se le habría ocurrido de ninguna manera apartar a Ginny de su lado.

No le valían las excusas de el-chico-que-vivió.

¿Acaso en ese mundo en guerra ella iba a estar más segura alejada de él? La lucha no giraba sólo en torno a Harry, aunque resultara un factor crucial en ella. Se extendía mucho más allá y pronto estallaría. Ya había comenzado.

Además Voldemort ya sabía de sobra el apoyo incondicional de los Weasley a Harry. Y también podría conocer la estrecha relación de Harry con Ginny de boca de Severus Snape o de Draco Malfoy. Y poco importaría entonces si ya no estaban juntos.

Incluso podría usar a Ron o Hermione que sí habían ido con él.

Luna no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Y menos aún que Ginny lo aceptara con tanta docilidad.

…..

Entran por la puerta de la cocina. La señora Weasley ha dejado una nota. Ella y Arthur han acudido a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. El silencio envuelve la casa, sólo perturbado por pequeños crujidos de la madera.

-Lavemos las moras y dejémoslas hasta mañana en un plato para que se enfríen.

Ginny se acerca al fregadero y empieza a lavar las moras mientras entona una canción.

Más tarde se sientan en un banco en el porche de la casa.

-Hoy no se ve la luna. Es Luna Nueva. –Comenta Luna.

-Sí. Las estrellas brillan más que nunca.

La mirada castaña se pierde en el mapa estelar. Descuidada, su rostro se entristece. Luna observa esos ojos profundos, esa nariz ligeramente respingona y esa piel suave. Pero sobretodo, observa esa tristeza que no escapa de ella.

Apoya una mano en su hombro y aprieta un poco, reconfortante, recordándole que ella está allí. Que nunca la piensa dejar de lado. Ginny responde apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia con suavidad, y cerrando los ojos.

-Se fueron… Y me dejaron aquí. Y yo les dejé.

"Pero yo sigo aquí, contigo." Le gustaría gritar a Luna. "Sigo a tu lado. Y sé más que nadie de tu fuerza, de lo que serías capaz si te dejaran."

-No estás sola.- Es lo que replica. –Y yo sé lo que vales.

La pelirroja abre los ojos y la mira. De repente Luna la observa con una sonrisa intrigante.

-Los días de Luna Nueva es noche de deseos.

-¿Eh?

-Es cuando es más fácil encontrar Campanias.

-¿Campanias? ¿Hadas Campani? Sólo son una leyenda. Un viejo cuento infantil.

-Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que son muy tímidas y es difícil poderlas ver.

-Sí, claro. –Responde Ginny divertida. –Y, entonces¿cómo se pueden atrapar?

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de atraparlas? Si alguien atrapara alguna se moriría de pena. Pero podemos intentar verlas. Y ellas harán realidad el deseo profundo de nuestro corazón.

-No hay forma de hacer realidad los deseos si no es por empeño de uno mismo.

-¿Acaso no es empeño buscar Campanias?

-Pero…

Luna se levanta rauda y le extiende la mano.

-¿Vienes?

Ginny la observa sin pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos. Esta tarde he visto un campo precioso de campanillas silvestres. Si hay Campanias por esta zona de seguro van allí a jugar.

-Pero…

-Es Luna Nueva. Es una oportunidad ideal.

-Está bien…

Derrotada por la fantasía y la animosidad de su amiga, Ginny acepta su mano y se alejan de la casa, alumbradas sólo por la luz suave de la varita de Luna.

…..

Es un espectáculo increíble. Ginny mira extasiada los diminutos seres que brillan con una luz suave, vaporosa, y bailan y juegan en movimientos rápidos. Se ven tan frágiles y delicadas, y tan hermosas. Las observa en silencio desde el escondite que comparte con Luna tras un arbusto. Incluso las campanillas silvestres que las rodean parecen brillar con luz propia.

Su compañera de escondite rompe el silencio impuesto entre ellas con una voz apenas audible.

-Ahora cierra los ojos, y levántate muy poco a poco para no espantarlas.

Ginny obedece.

Sin que ellas dos puedan verlas, las Campani se sobresaltan un poco al ver aparecer a las humanas. Las ven incorporarse suavemente con los ojos cerrados. No se ven amenazantes. Al cabo de un rato empiezan a acercarse a ellas y a flotar a su alrededor.

Las muchachas siguen sin verlas, pero sí pueden sentir su presencia y la calidez que las envuelve.

Ginny percibe el contacto de algo suave, casi incorpóreo, sobre su pecho. Y una voz que es como una caricia. "Duerme, pequeña. Y mañana será todo más claro para ti." No sabe muy bien qué significan esas palabras, pero siente un alivio en su corazón.

Entonces empieza a sentir cómo las Campania se alejan poco a poco. Se está preguntando si ya puede abrir los ojos cuando nota algo sobre sus hombros, algo sólido. Son unas manos. El contacto es muy agradable. Va a abrir los ojos cuando nota algo más, algo que acaricia sus labios. Se pierde en ese beso y es como si se volviera líquido y se deshiciera en esas manos cálidas y en esos labios. Sobretodo en esos labios.

…

La despierta un súbito estruendo de póstigos que se abren.

-¡Buenos días, Luna¡Hora de levantarse!

Lucha por incorporarse apoyada en los codos mientras el sol inunda la habitación que comparten lastimándole los ojos. Le cuesta enfocar la vista y tarda un rato en definir ante sus pupilas la figura de una chica alta que la mira sonriente con las manos en las caderas.

-Vamos, Luna, te espero abajo en la cocina. Hay que aprovechar el día. Mamá y papá aún no han vuelto pero lo harán de un momento a otro y hay cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto se gira y cruza la puerta hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose al piso de abajo.

La rubia soñolienta la ve desaparecer mientras aún lucha por arrancarse el sueño de los ojos.

Un pensamiento le llega mientras su mente se vuelve lúcida de nuevo, y se le abren los ojos de par en par volviendo a visualizar a la Ginny de hace un instante para verla mejor.

Animada y ya completamente despierta se apresura a lavarse la cara y baja rápida las escaleras.

Ahí en la cocina está Ginny, preparando el desayuno.

Ahí está su Ginny, radiante y fuerte, que se sienta decidida en la mesa y le pasa una taza con cacao y tostadas con mermelada.

Su mirada vuelve a ser firme y brillante. Fuerte y transparente. Es más Ginny Weasley ahora, con el pelo revuelto y su pijama hecho a mano con motivos frutales, que ayer noche cuando miraba las estrellas con ojos tristes o cuando sonreía forzadamente a orillas del arroyo.

Satisfecha de volver a ver así a su amiga, centra sus ojos azul pálido en la tostada que unta en rica mermelada de melocotón.

-Un momento. ¿Y la moras de ayer?

-Aibá. Es verdad.

Ginny se levanta y coge el plato con moras que habían dejado la noche anterior a reposar.

Mientras se sienta de nuevo fija la mirada en Luna, seria.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando…

Luna la escucha, atenta a lo que tiene que decir.

-Por un momento pensé seriamente en coger mis cosas e ir tras Harry y Ron y Hermione, y ayudarles en lo que pudiera. Pero… he comprendido que ahora mi sitio está aquí. Él decidió dejarme atrás. Y yo dejé que lo hiciera. Ahora ya está hecho.

Y aquí… aquí tengo a mis padres. Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por ayudar. Quiero serles útil, quiero estar a su lado y protegerlos. No les dejaré solos.

La otra chica la escucha en silencio, satisfecha de leer en sus ojos castaños y de oír en su voz esa determinación y esa seguridad.

-Harry eligió su camino y a sus acompañantes. Sólo espero que les vaya bien y que todos regresen sanos y salvos. Mientras, nosotros aquí tenemos nuestra propia batalla.

-Sí. Y nos esforzaremos por defender lo nuestro.

-Además. –Prosigue Ginny, estirando una mano por encima de la mesa y colocándola sobre una de las de Luna. – Sé que te tengo a ti a mi lado. Gracias, Luna.

La otra baja la mirada.

-No tienes por qué… Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. Por ser mi amiga a pesar de todo.

-¿A pesar de qué? Eres una persona maravillosa, Luna. Es sólo que la mayoría están demasiado ciegos para verlo. Mira, si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido ver el baile nocturno de las Campani. Ellas… ellas me devolvieron la fuerza.

Sí. Y Luna se lo agradece sinceramente.

-Dime¿qué pediste tú? Cuando nos despertamos en el bosque después de que ellas se fueran estaba tan soñolienta que no se me ocurrió preguntártelo.

-Un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? –La pelirroja se sorprende y ríe divertida y curiosa. -¿En serio? Valdría para el título de "Una noche de verano".

-Exacto. –Sonríe Luna enigmática.

Ginny la mira intrigada, mientras se acerca el plato de moras que está en el centro de la mesa.

-Oye, Ginny… ¿Qué podríamos ponerle a la moras para acompañarlas?

-¿A las moras? Pues, no sé… La nata suele ir bien a todas las frutas.

-Sí, la nata parece lo más adecuado, pero… la miel también podría estar rica.

-Sí. Me gustaría probar algo distinto. La miel también puede estar bien.

**Fin**


End file.
